Marked
by ruckfules
Summary: Marking her is only the first step. Written for my friend and decided to share..Broody Christian/Lita story....uploading was being a punk...should be working now
1. Chapter 1

Title: Marked  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Christian, possibly Edge/?  
Category: WWE  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: R

Nights like this I will always remember….the thrill of the chase…and the smell of fear…umm….delicious fear. I can see her vibrant red hair as she runs from me but won't do her any good.

She stumbles and falls and I can see her eyes through the darkness look at me with fear…but it will not stop me…she is mine.

I grasp her hand and pull her too me….

"Shh little one…its not our time yet…you have so much to learn still," I whisper I just wanted to give you a small gift to remember me until the time is right."

"A gift?" she questions in a small voice.

"Yes a small gift, "I whispered as I leaned in close to her. Her eyes were large as I slowly moved my face closer to hers. As our lips were about to touch I skated them across her check and down her throat and gave her my precious gift. My mark of ownership and I tasted her sweet blood as it gave me new strength.

I released her from my arms and stared into her eyes. "We will meet again soon. And when that happens Lita you better be ready because when I see you again I will not allow you to leave me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Marked  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Christian, possibly Edge/?  
Category: WWE  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: R

Its almost my time…

It has only been a few months since I have been away from the Beloved but our time draws near. The family is calling and we will show him what power he has left.

He fears the night that calls to us so sweetly.

He is weakened by this hunger in us…the hunger for blood. That sweet red liquid pulsing in those human veins. Veins that are so strong but so delicate, one prick and it pours.

His time for weakness is through…it is time to hunt as a family. Time to claim the Beloved. Time to for us to begin.

Yes time to claim what is mine.

My Family, my Beloved, and my power.

The night its coming. It is being set in motion...the night. Such glorious delicious darkness and how I love the sweet caress of moonlight on my skin. It is night and this is my time. So I must hunt.

I can feel a prey draw near.

It is almost time.

Time for the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Marked  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Christian, possibly Edge/?  
Category: WWE  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: R

I watch from the shadows. The master has gone first to distract our brethren. I can see the confusion and awareness on his face. He can sense my closeness but does not know on which side I stand.

I walk away and I can feel that tingle in my spine. She is near. The Beloved.

Why she is this place I do not know. This is not the time for our paths to cross. She is not ready but I feel her. I know she can feel me. My mark it calls to me and I can feel her coming closer. I know I must resist. I can feel her confusion as she walks by my darkened corner.

"Hello?"…

"Is someone there?"…

I can hear her voice catch as she tries to be brave and face the darkness. Maybe she is ready. Maybe she will join me first and then she will help us gain my brother back. Maybe—

"Dónde estás Lita?" I hear footsteps coming closer to my beloved.

"Aqui Papi"

I see this strange man in red put his hand on Beloveds shoulder and fight my instinct to claim her now. But I sink back into the shadows as I see him pull her away from me. I can see her look back to where I am and I know she realizes now who was there.

I sink back into the welcome darkness and know that it is almost our time. First my brethren must become strong and then I will come back for her.

For now it is back to the darkness and on to the next prey.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Marked  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Christian, possibly Edge/?  
Category: WWE  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: R

It happened tonight

Family…some say it's the most important thing in the world…some say its nothing more than a common element in your blood...but for those that are driven by blood family means everything…

My flesh, my blood, my family, my brother.

The hunger consumed him and he has surrendered. My family had come together….well all but one…my beloved.

The victory of this union of us is tampered by the thought that she is not here to complete me…..Still it is not time yet and I know that I must not claim what is not ready so I must fight this temptation and wait.

For now we fight. We will rise through the fire and defeat our opponents. All who step in our way will be destroyed and drench them in their own sweet blood. Then we shall take their precious gold. Those glittering belts that gleam in the candlelight will look so wonderful decorated in their blood.

So that is our mission for now, today we fight and later beloved…later you shall come home to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Marked  
Pairing/Character: Lita/Christian, possibly Edge/?  
Category: WWE  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: R

Rubies…

Those crimson drops of blood shined like rubies. I could feel his fear as I fed that delicious life giving fluid. It burst through me like molten heat

This night the family hunted separately. Gangrel had chosen his own prey earlier and my dear brother, well our family might have another addition soon.

So here I am with this frail human, hmm the chase was just what I needed to break from this tedious emptiness I felt inside. I know that choosing to hunt someone I work with is dangerous but i need this adrenaline rush. I know I can erase this moment from his mind and I am still not sure if I will.

He deserves this after his fight with my family. He wasn't scared at first but then when he saw my eyes that delicious fear wafted from his skin. He wasn't nearly the challenge I thought he would be but still it was quite invigorating. I should hunt down his pathetic friends. Those damn Hardy's, but for now I hold there leader with his throat in my teeth.

The night sings to me as his blood courses through my body.

I pull back and watch as he slumps on the side of the building like a drunk. Its amazing the affect of being nearly drained does to these humans. If someone finds him they will think him nothing more than a passed out drunk.

So I will continue my hunt for more prey and countdown the days till it is time to claim my beloved.


End file.
